


Maid to love you

by guety



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Sub Victor Nikiforov, i mean mostly smut but there's also fluff, lots of dirty talk, victor in a maid dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guety/pseuds/guety
Summary: There's nothing Victor loves more than pleasing his Master.





	Maid to love you

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Here's my contribution to the nsfw Victuuri week! I missed writing pwp, so I had a lot of fun with this :D

The plug had a bigger girth than what Victor was used to in a toy, but it was made with a soft silicone that allowed it to slid in smoothly. He pressed the base to push it further in, then pulled to get part of it out before pushing again. He was keeping his breath even to help him relax his muscles, focusing only on the feeling of being stretched, all his senses concentrating in that pleasure.

“You're doing so well, Vitya,” His Master’s voice was soft and velvety, sending chills down Victor's spine.

He pushed again. He knew he could take it all in; that was what his Master had asked of him, and there was nothing Victor loved more than giving him exactly what he wanted. He kept repeating the motions, putting more strength into pushing, rushing to get all the length in.

“Don’t be impatient, Vitya,” his Master admonished, but his voice was gentle, “you won't serve me well if you hurt yourself.”

“You're too kind, I’m just, ah, an object.” He couldn't help but gasp as he finally pushed all the plug in. It got sucked into him easily, only the flat base remaining outside. Victor took a deep breath, letting himself get used to the sensation, and waited for his Master’s orders.

“Get up,”

Victor quickly did so. He rearranged his dress, that had gotten crumpled from lying on the bed, so it would fall around his thighs naturally. He loved it, it was comfortable and soft to the touch, but more importantly, it made him feel amazing. It was the uniform that his master had chosen for him, a black dress with a  little white apron and straps that tied behind Victor's neck, leaving his back exposed. It was paired with a matching cap as well as black thigh-highs, kept in place with the help of a garter belt. The whole outfit marked him as his Master’s property, an object with the only purpose of serving him. Wearing it made him feel right, proud.

His Master was staring at him, eyes full of lust. “You look beautiful,” He said, tenderly. Victor felt the arousal pool in his belly. There was nothing better than the praise from his Master. “Come here, can you walk? Are you uncomfortable?”

Victor took a few tentative steps toward him. He could feel the plug with each movement, but it wasn't painful at all, but rather quite pleasant. “I’m fine, I can take it,”

“You're so good for me,” His Master was wearing a black suit, as he always did when he requested Victor's services, his dark hair slicked back. “Kneel down,”

Victor quickly did so. It changed the angle of the plug inside him, just slightly but enough for him to let out a breathy moan. His Master stood right before him, towering over him.

“Do you want a reward for being good, my Vitya?”

“Yes,” Victor replied weakly, “please, Master.”

“Not yet,” His Master caressed his hair, “first you need to clean it.”

Victor nodded. He unbuckled his Master’s belt, then unbuttoned his trousers to let them fall to the floor. Even hidden under his underwear, his Master’s erection was evident. Victor licked his lips, aroused and delighted. The Master wanted him. It was Victor who had caused that reaction, just with his body, and it made him happy in a way nothing else ever could. He took off the boxers to reveal his Master’s beautiful, perfect cock. It wasn't particularly long, but the girth was just right. He wanted to stare at it, take his time, but his Master didn't like it when Victor made him wait too long, so he hurried to take a long lick of it, using his hand to gently pull all the foreskin down to reveal the sensitive head. Doing so made some precum leak, and Victor hurried to lick it. He took his Master’s dick into his mouth eagerly, hollowing his cheeks to suck the best way he could. He loved being like that, on his knees, his Master’s hand on the back of his head, dictating the rhythm gently but surely, without allowing Victor to take a break. That was exactly what he wanted, pleasing his Master, just being used by him. He dared to look at his Master’s eyes, trying to convey everything he felt with his gaze. “I love you,” he screamed without words, “I’m yours, I’ll always be yours, use me, make me feel used, make me feel loved and wanted,”

“Do you want me to mark you?” His Master asked, pulling back so Victor could reply.

“Yes,”

“On your face?”

“Yes!” He took another good lick of his Master’s cock. “Please, Master,”

“I want to see how you touch yourself first,” His Master replied, caressing Victor’s hair. “Come here,” He sat on the edge of the bed, and tapped his lap to indicate Victor where to sit. Victor followed quickly, planting his knees on the bed, one to each side of his Master. He rested his weight on his Master’s thighs, facing him, his skirt lifted around his waist. “Gorgeous, Vitya,” His Master complimented. He took Victor’s hand and made it grab Victor's own dick. “Don’t be shy, show me how you do it,” He made Victor's hand pump up and down a few times, and then released it, letting him pace himself.

In that position, Victor was taller than him, but it didn't matter. Even from below, his Master’s lustful gaze dominated him entirely. Victor started slow, wanting to give a good show, but he was so aroused that soon it was hard to control himself.

“Don’t hold yourself back, Vitya,” His Master said, as if reading his mind, “you can go faster,” He lifted his thigh slightly while keeping Victor in place with a firm hold on his waist, making Victor more aware of the plug inside him, pushing into him.

“Master, if you do that I will, ah!” He moaned when his Master moved his leg again, rubbing into him. “I won't last,”

“It’s ok,” his Master assured gently, “you’re being so good, you can get your reward,” he caressed the nape of Victor’s neck, “you can let go, Vitya.”

“I don’t want to stain your suit,” He protested weakly, but he started pumping harder and faster anyway because he just couldn't refuse his Master.

“Hmm, but I want everyone to see that I’m the only one who can take your cum, the only one you can cum for,” his Master’s voice was so sweet, yet so full of possessiveness. It sent a wave of arousal straight to Victor’s groin. “You belong to me, don't you, Vitya?”

“Yes,” he confirmed, jerking himself up and down, his fist tight around his length, “I’m yours, your servant,”

“Then come for me,” he ordered, “I want to see how beautiful you look when you come,”

“Master!” He kept urging himself, the way he knew his Master loved to see him do. He was on the edge, the heat pooling on his belly, desperately wanting to be released.

“So good, Vitya,” his Master leaned closer to whisper in his ear, “Come. Now.”

Victor did, clenching around the plug, his white cum spilling over his Master’s suit. Before he could catch his breath, his Master manhandled him, throwing him on the bed.

“You’ve done so well,” he murmured, “you’re so beautiful. I’m going to pull out the plug, okay?”

Victor nodded weakly. His Master grabbed the flat base and tugged, removing the plug slowly and carefully. He couldn't help but moan softly as it was getting pulled, stretching his oversensitive hole once more. After discarding the plug on the bed, his Master rearranged him, making him lie on the head of the bed over a stack of pillows so he would be half sitting.

“I’m going to fuck your soft, pretty mouth,” His Master stated, but didn't rush to move. Instead, he kept looking at him with eyes full of lust and affection. Victor knew he was giving him the chance to stop if he was too tired, but such kindness was unnecessary. As always, his Master was too gentle. It filled Victor's chest with a pleasant warmth.

“Yes, Master, please,” he begged, “I’m just a hole, fill me.”

“Always so good, Vitya,” his Master kneeled above him, grabbing his head by the back. Victor opened his mouth. “So ready for me,”

He started fucking Victor’s mouth, hard, without allowing him to actively participate in the slightest. His Master went rough, as if he didn't care for Victor's comfort, and it filled Victor with pride. The only reason why his Master was so careless was that he knew Victor could take it, because Victor was good and he never choked. He loved being used like that when he was so satiated and spent, just letting his Master use his body to get his pleasure. There was nothing he adored more than the way his Master’s face looked when he was dominating him.

“Vitya!” He moaned, and pulled out just in time to cum all over Victor face.

Victor smiled, licking a drop that had fallen close to his mouth, and quickly noticed that his right eye was burning. “Ouch!” He exclaimed, blinking on instinct. It didn't really help, and he found himself unable to keep his eyes open, the itch being too strong.

“Oh no, sorry, sorry!” He felt more than saw Yuuri helping him get up and guiding him towards their bathroom, his hand on Victor's back. “Here, you should wash your face,” He heard the faucet being opened and, with some difficulty, he cleaned his eyes the best he could. “I'm so sorry, are you okay?” Yuuri asked when Victor turned off the water, and handed him a towel. Victor dried himself and tried to open his eyes. It still hurt, but it had dulled a bit and he could see just fine.

“Yeah, I’m alright,” He reassured, sitting on the toilet. Once the adrenaline rush of the pain had toned down, he suddenly felt really tired.

“Let me see,” Yuuri grabbed him by the chin and gently lifted his face, examining his eye carefully. “Your eye is red,” He said, his face twisted in a concerned frown.

“It’ll be fine, I won't get blind just for some cum in my eye,” he flashed a smile, “although I bet I would look sexy in an eyepatch!”

“Haha, very funny,” Yuuri replied sardonically, then softened his tone, his hand caressing the back of Victor's head, “I really am sorry Vitya, I should have warned you,”

“Nah, I could tell you were about to come but you looked so good I forgot to close my eyes,” He winked, which only hurt a little bit.

Yuuri sighed. “How do you feel, Vitenka? Are you okay?” He started taking off his tie, and Victor could tell he wasn't talking about the eye.

“I’m perfectly fine, Yuuri,” he passed his arms around Yuuri's waist and rested his head on his belly, “just tired.” He loved their occasional plays, he absolutely did. He enjoyed giving the control to Yuuri and letting himself be used. He loved to be praised when he made a good job following Yuuri's orders, it made him feel beautiful, desired. It aroused him, being so aware that he was at Yuuri's mercy. However, it always left him feeling spent and vulnerable afterward, no matter how amazing it felt during the act itself. “And you? Are you okay?” Just because Yuuri had been in a dominant role didn't mean it couldn't be hard on him as well. In fact, it had taken him a long while to feel confident being dominant, to truly let himself believe that Victor loved submitting, that it was okay to give full reign to his fantasies.

“I’m fine,” Yuuri hugged him back, “you were incredible, it was really good.”

“You were amazing too,” He kissed Yuuri’s tummy, “you’re always so sexy, Yuuri. I had an incredible orgasm.”

"Was I too soft, or too rough? I never know if I'm being too much or not enough,"

Victor smiled. "You're always too kind, but I love that, please don't change," 

"I won't." Yuuri leaned down to kiss Victor’s hair. “How about we take off these clothes and I draw us a bath? We should wash all that lube out of you.”

“Only if we use a scented bath bomb,”

"Sure,” He kissed Victor again. “Wait here a sec while I start the water, I’ll help you out of your dress.”

“Okay,” Victor leaned on the wall, watching as Yuuri prepared the bathtub. He had put on his glasses again, his gaze once more soft and tender rather than intense and commanding. The play was over, they were back to being only Yuuri and Victor. Just too people stupidly in love.

 


End file.
